A pressure medium supply to valve train elements is known from commonly owned German patent application P 10 2016 208 470 (no prior publication). The partition wall or the partition in a pipe extend horizontally along a component of an internal combustion engine, so that an upper and a lower supply gallery are available. Valve train elements are designed as support elements, which are connected to switchable valve actuating levers. The support elements are connected to the upper gallery or the lower gallery, so that the valve actuating levers can be switched by variation of the pressures in the galleries. However, since the partition wall or the partition in the pipe are adjacent to the valve train elements and/or the receptacle boreholes in the component of the internal combustion engine into which the valve train elements are inserted, it is difficult to find the right dimensions for the cutting or the clearance for the receptacle boreholes. Flow connection to the galleries therefore has to be produced via boreholes below and above the partition wall or partition. The boreholes are incorporated into the cuts or the clearances in the wall of the pipe, which is expediently performed before installation of the pipe. The practical design of the flow connection between the galleries and the valve train elements is also very difficult and complex, in particular because of the tolerances.